wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Death's Edge
Death's Edge Governor: Heath Location: Southern Sky Kingdom Still a Work in progress. Businesses/groups can be added below! Death's Edge is an actually pretty fine city. At least, on the outside. It's actually crazy since He runs most of it. The Black Trade Site and The Track are two of the most shifty places in town. The Manor is thought to be haunted. Crystal's is a fancy clothing store. Malco is the name of the cinema. It's not a terrible place to be. The city has a lot of appeal to younger dragons, especially those with a rebellious streak. He may be in charge of the city, but many others work behind the scenes. He is supposed to work at city hall, but he usually just leaves someone in charge and go to races at The Track. North Death's Edge North Death's Edge isn't that well developed. It seems more run down. The Track One of the most popular places to hang out at Death's Edge. Dragons get in their cars, and they race. The Track goes up a large hill, and loops back down to the starting line. There are some beautiful views up there. Black Trade Site The black market, close to The Track. Illegal trading done here, such as selling illegal weaponry and equipment. A dangerous place; it can be risky to go here. Sunset Towers Faces East and has no towers. The name doesn't make much sense. One of the most popular apartment buildings there, with affordable prices & remarkable views of the city. Jail The Jail is what it sounds like; a Jail. The police (called Po-Po by some) arrest dragons, but usually only for extreme things like murder, & then only for a little while. The Institute The Shadowhunters live here. It's on holy ground and there is a special building named the Sanctuary, for Downworlders to visit. The Institute is glamoured to look like a abandoned church to regular dragons. South Death's Edge The beautiful architectural part of town. Very pretty, and where most business is done. <3 Romantic hotspot rating, 1-5. Darkness University The college, built almost at the edge of the city. Elaborate Corinthian columns hold up most of the buildings. They have classes for Literature, History, Science, Rhetoric, Maths, Art, Music, Theater, Sports, and many, many other things. The campus is almost large enough to be its own town, with gorgeous architecture. The college leans more to the scientific/artsy side of things than sports, but they still consider them important, especially boxing. Crystal's A clothing store. Very fancy, with all the new fashions. Beautiful jewelry is there as well. Somewhat expensive, but way worth the money. Malco Theater The cinema is located in the south of the city as well, just a short walk from Crystal's. The building is beautiful, with Ionic columns in the front, and in the entrance as well. Many couple go here for films. <43 South Star Arena This is where all the concerts are held. A few of the bands at this city will preform here on the weekends. A bit of a way from the center of town. The most popular band is twenty twø dragøns.<23 Death's Edge Scientific Facility The science labs, where experiments are preformed. Genetic experiments, mutations, and the like are done here under Midnight's authorization. Razor goes a lot but usually makes things explode. Most of the scientists act under Midnight's guidance, as she goes often too. Cybernetics Exploration Organization A lab where they experiment with cybernetics. While this can be used for good, like replacing the limb of a soldier who had his Talon amputated, sometimes they will get dragons off the street for testing. The mechanical limbs are very efficient. Fazbear's Pizzeria A great pizzeria with animatronics that look like animals to entertain the patrons. The most famous one is Freddy Fazbear. They can host birthday parties. Hiring a night guard. The Manor A beautiful Manor thought to be haunted. They say the body of old Westing lies on an expensive rug, in the entrance hall, worms crawling in and out of his nose, while a Crystal chandelier twinkles, and not a breath of wind stirs the room. Brave or foolish dragons will go in there on dares. Category:Content (Badwolf152) Category:Work In Progress Category:Collaborations